Nintendo Dissidia
by Blade4995
Summary: Light and Darkness have been fighting since the beginning of time. Light seals Darkness and herself. Now Darkness has returned and has came up with the plan to gather villians to destroy Light, but Light gathered heroes herself. who will win the fight.
1. Prologue

Nintendo Dissidia

Hello there. I would like to say this is my first story so I hope you like it. Here's a bit of an introduction to start off the story. (note Light and Darkness are supernatural beings in this story)

Prologue: The Legend

Long since the beginning of time. Light and Darkness have been fighting with each other. Light wanting to bring the end to Darkness, while Darkness is to defeating Light and rule the world. So Darkness came up with an evil plan. He decided to take the most evilest villains to help him defeat Light and rule the world. When word of this reached Light, She herself gathered Heroes of Light to defeat the villains.

So, the heroes and the villains fought, and after a long, grueling battle. The heroes succeeded and won. Now the Heroes went to got fight Darkness, but not knowing the power he had, he defeated them. Just as Darkness was about to kill them, Light came in and sealed him and herself away using the ten Crystals of Light.

Before fading, Light asked the heroes to hide the crystals in places no one would think of looking for them. The heroes agreed and Light disappeared. Doing what Light asked, the heroes hid the crystals in places no one to look for them. Many have tried to find all ten crystals, but they either ended up missing or dead. 10,000 years later a villain and his minions got there hands on all ten crystals to resurrect Darkness. This is where the story begins

(scene) dark gloomy day in the mushroom kingdom.

Bowser: Finally, I have all ten crystals, now it's time to resurrect Darkness from the seal he was put in.

Goomba: Uh…Lord Bowser we may have a problem…

Bowser: What?

Goomba: Well in the Light Manuscript, it says that only one with a heart of light can release Darkness from the seal.

Bowser: ggggrrRRAAAAAAHHHHH, BLAST IT!!!!

Goomba: (quivers) uhhh…um…lo..rd…Bows…er.

Bowser: (knocks the Goomba half way across the room) Where am I going to find someone with a heart (gets an idea) of…Light…(grins evilly)

(Later that day at Princesses Peach's Castle)

Peach: (looking out bedroom window) (sighs) today's one of those gloomy days. I wish sunny outside so I could see the beautiful flowers.

Toadsworth: Princesses, Masters Mario and Luigi are here to see you.

Peach: Ok, I'll be there in a minute, let me get ready.

(later on in the throne room)

Luigi: Mario what's wrong, you seemed uneased.

Mario: It's nothing Luigi

Luigi: Mario, I've known you for a long time, and I know that you're a good liar.

Mario: Well…we haven't from Bowser for awhile and worries me on what he is planning.

Luigi: Oh Mario, calm down, it's good we haven't heard from him in awhile, but you don't have to worry about it.

Mario: (sigh) Your right Luigi, I don't have to worry about it.

Peach: Good evening Mario and Luigi.

Luigi: Oh, Hey Princesses Peach. We brought you some cake.

Peach: That was very thoughtful Luigi, thank you (takes cake) So what have you two been up to lately.

Mario: The usual, come visit you and eating spaghetti.

Luigi: Mario, can we not talk about your spaghetti fetish right now

Mario: I DON' HAVE A SPAGHETTI FETISH…I just happen to like spaghetti a lot.

Luigi: That's a fetish Mario.

Mario: well….shut up.

Luigi: Ouch, nice come back.

Peach: Boys, boys, can we please stop fighting.

Just then a something big crashed into the throne room.

Mario: Is everyone alright

Luigi: Yeah, I'm fine.

Peach: Toadworth and I are okay to.

Mario: What was that?

???: MUWHAHAHAHAHA

Mario: I know that laugh from anywhere.

Bowser: Well, well if it isn't the Stupid Mario Bros.

Mario and Luigi: BOWSER!

Mario: Bowser, what are you doing here. I bet you're here for the princesses.

Bowser: Actually…I'm here for you Mario.

Luigi: What! Why do you need Mario?

Bowser: It's simple, to be powerful and rule the Mushroom Kingdom. All I want you to do Is read what it says in this manuscript.

Mario: Like I'm going to do that.

Bowser: I was hoping you would say that.

All of a sudden Luigi, Peach, Toadsworth were captured

Bowser: You see, if you don't do what I say, you can say good bye to your friends.

Luigi: Mario, don't do it!

Minion holding Luigi: Shut up you.

Mario: grrrrrr…

Bowser: Well Mario, what shall it be, there lives are in your hands.

Mario: I….I….I'll do it…

Bowser: excellent.

Peach: Mario please, don't do it!

Bowser gives Mario the manuscript and lays the crystals in front of him. Mario reads the manuscript and the crystals start glowing.

Bowser: Yes…YES!!!

Luigi: MARIO, PLEASE STOP!!!!

Mario finishes reading the manuscript and the crystals stopped glowing.

Bowser: What….What happened?

Mario: Luigi NOW!!!!

Luigi: Right, (elbows minion in stomach and gets free) get away from the princesses. THUNDER!!!!

Thunder starts shooting out of Luigi's hand and hits the minions holding Peach and Toadsworth captive.

Peach: Thanks Luigi

Luigi: No problem.

Mario: Now Bowser, this ends here.

Bowser: No…This can't be.

Just then the crystals started glowing really bright and the earth started to shake.

Mario: What's going on.

Bowser: The seal…It's breaking.

Mario: What?

A White and Black light shoot out of the crystals.

Bowser: What is that?

The Black light engulfs Bowser and his minions and disappears. The crystals stop glowing and earth stopped shaking.

Luigi: Wha…What was that all about? Hey, what happened to that white light.

Mario: I don't know, hey Peach are you ok.

Luigi: Hey, where is Peach?

???: Don't worry little one, your maiden is safe.

Mario: (gasp) What have you done with peach?

???: She is with me.

Luigi: Who are you?

???: A friend.

End of Prologue, Next, Chapter 1: The Calling


	2. Chapter 1

Nintendo Dissidia

Hey guys, here's chapter 1 of the story. Hope you like it ~Blade

Chapter 1: The Calling

Luigi: So…who exactly are you.

???: my name it Light, and the dark light you saw was Darkness.

Mario: How long have you two been in those crystals.

Light: for over ten thousand years.

Luigi: te…ten thousand years!!

Light: Yes, I sealed him in the crystals so he couldn't take over the world.

Mario: But that doesn't explain why you sealed yourself.

Light: I was growing weak, and the only way to seal him was to seal myself to.

Luigi: I see.

Light: And now with the form I am in, I don't have much power, so I must ask you a question.

Mario: What?

Light: Your maiden, the only way I can gain back my power is to have a host body.

Luigi: So you want to use the Princesses body.

Light: That is correct.

Mario: But wait, wouldn't dark need a host body to since he was in a weak stage.

Light: Yes, t he one he took, Darkness probably is planning to use his body as a host.

Mario: Bowser?

Light: Yes, and after taking his body, he'll probably plan to destroy me and take over the world.

Luigi: Then we must stop him.

Light: if you allow me to take your maidens body as a host, then I would probably have enough power to call heroes from different worlds.

Mario: (thinks about it long) ok, do it whatever it takes,

Light: Thank you.

Peach's body appears and Light takes over her body.

Light: Now I shall call the heroes.

Somewhere in the land of Hyrule, a young man named Link is visiting the princess of the land, Zelda.

Link: Hey Zelda.

Zelda: Hi there Link, what have you been up to lately.

Link: The usual, bombing dodongos, listening to your father saying dinner all day.

Zelda: My father is really weird sometimes.

Link: Yea I noticed.

Just then Light appeared before Link and Zelda.

Light: Link, hero of time I need your help.

Link: How do you know me?

Light: By your ancestors of course.

Link: Well then, why do you need me.

Light: We need your help; please come to the Mushroom Kingdom, your help would be appreciated.

Link: Sure I'll be glad to help; I'll be there as soon as possible.

Light: Thank you (disappears)

Zelda: Well, I guess you're off on another adventure.

Link: yeah, so, how about a kiss, for good luck.

Zelda: In your dreams Hero of Time.

Link: Well exuuuuuuse me princess.

Somewhere in the outer region of the Lylat System, Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi were practicing their arwing skills.

Falco: Come on Fox, what's wrong, am I just to good for you to keep up.

Fox: Don't count me out yet Falco.

They crisscross between meteors and planetoids until Light shows up during the middle of there practice.

Light: Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi, I need your help.

Fox: Who are you?

Light: I'm Light, Messenger of light.

Falco: But why do you need our help?

Light: To stop the forces of evil.

Fox: Is it just us your looking for or are there other.

Light: So far I have reached only three. You two would make five.

Falco: I don't know about you Fox, but I'm up for a challenge.

Fox: Then I guess we're in.

Light: Thank you; come to the Mushroom Kingdom when you can.

Light disappears

Falco: Hey Fox, race you there.

Fox: Your on.

As Light gathers heroes from around the universe, Mario, Luigi, Toadsworth, and Prof. E. Gadd have been talking about pass events.

E. Gadd: So let me get this straight, this super natural being has taken the Peach's body and is using it to gather different people from around the world to help stop this Darkness fellow from taking over the world.

Mario: That's about right.

Toadsworth: Oh the horror.

Luigi: What's wrong Toadsworth.

Toadsworth: That women inside the princesses body.

Mario: Don't worry Toadsworth, Light will take care of Peach's body.

Toadsworth: I swear if she puts one scratch on the princesses body, I'll…

(E. Gadd interrupts) Toadsworth, calm yourself, my readings say that her body is fine.

Luigi: Readings?

E. Gadd: Yes, I've put a transmitter on all of you so I can keep a close I on you all.

Mario: That's a…that's kind of creepy in its own way.

Light returns with news.

Luigi: So Light, how many people have you gathered.

Light: So far, 10 including you two.

Mario: When do you think they'll arrive.

Light: Hopefully by tomorrow.

Mario: Alright then, I guess the search for the crystals have begun.

End of chapter 1, Next time, Chapter 2: Order of the Shadows


	3. Chapter 2

Nintendo Dissidia

Sorry guys, it has been so long since I've uploaded a new chapter, my computer has been down and I've been working on stuff at school. So here's chapter 2, hope you guys like it. ~Blade4995

Chapter 2: The Order of the Shadows

Somewhere off a cliff stands a castle, but it's dark there. No trees, no sunlight, no nothing. Everything is lifeless.

Scene: Inside the Castle

The dark light that came from the crystals inters into the throne room and spits out Bowser and his minions.

Bowser: What happened? First minute I was about to beat Mario, the next some dark light just sucks me up.

Dark Light: You must be Bowser

Bowser: You, you're the reason for this. Minions, ATTACK.

Bowser's Minions attack the dark light, but they get knocked to the side like a kid kicking piles of leaves.

Bowser: GRRRRRR, Worthless little... Guess its up to me.

Bowser Attacks the dark light, but the same happens to him like what happened to his minions.

Bowser: GRRRRRR

Dark Light: Calm yourself Bowser. I might be able to help you.

Bowser: How?

Dark Light: I over heard that you wanted ultimate power and wanted to defeat this Mario.

Bowser: So, what about it.

Dark Light: I can help you achieve these goals if you listen to what I say.

Bowser: Like I'd listen to you.

Dark Light: But Bowser, don't you want the power to defeat Mario.

Bowser: Of course, and you'll give me this power if I listen to you.

Dark Light: That is correct.

Bowser: Ok, you got my attention, what is it you want me to do.

Dark Light: Well, I need a body to survive in and I have chosen you as my host.

Bowser: There's no way I'm giving up my body for you own being.

Dark Light: Oh don't worry, you'll still have control of your body from time to time and for a limited time only, ill turn make your minions the strongest yet.

Bowser: Hhhmm, it's a pretty nice bargain…fine, I'll do it

Dark Light: Excellent

Bowser: By the way, what is your name

Dark Light: Darkness

At that moment Darkness takes over Bowser body.

Darkness: What a nice body you have here Bowser.

Bowser: Hey, don't go strutting around in my body, now change my minions like you said.

Darkness: Temper, Temper, calm yourself. It will shall be done. (Darkness made his minions really strong.) there finished.

Bowser: But they all look the same.

Darkness: You think so. YOU (points at hammer bro), with the hammer, smash that wall right next to you.

(Hammer bro. Swung his hammer at the wall and the wall went into pieces.)

Darkness: Satisfied?

Bowser: Yes, I am.

Darkness: Now, time to call on some people.

Bowser: People? You never said anything about calling on people.

Darkness: Well, knowing light, she probably has called on this universes best heroes to stop my plans and get the power back to the crystal. Including Mario and that green man. So we need to call on the universes evilest villans

Bowser: Fine call whoever.

Darkness: Don't worry, it will be done in a sec.

A huge dark portal appears and in the middle of the castle and 5 of the universes evilest villans came out of it.

Ganondorf: What happened?

King Dedede: I was in the middle of a back rub.

Black Knight: Where am I.

Andross: Who are you people, you the reason why I'm here.

Medusa: Oh quiet down you bumbling monkey, I don't think any of us know where we are.

Andross: What did you say , at least I don't have stupid snakes coming out of my head.

Medusa: Hmph, I would like you to know, my Snakes are the most beautiful creatures in the world.

Black Knight: We don't have time to argue, let's find a way out of here.

Darkness: Glad for all of you to be here today.

Ganondorf: What the…who are you.

Darkness: I am called Darkness, I have called you all here for a reason.

King Dedede: That doesn't explain why we are here or where we are.

Darkness: This is the Shadow Dimension and this is my castle.

Bowser: Hey Darkness, I didn't give my body to use to explain stuff.

Darkness: Bowser, Calm yourself, don't be rude in front of our guest.

Black Knight: What's this, so your are two beings in one.

Bowser: You could say that, but I'm the original owner of this body. I'm Bowser King of the Koopas.

Ganondorf: Well, while we're introducing our selfs, I'm Ganondorf.

King Dedede: I'm King Dedede.

Andross: I'm called Andross.

Black Knight: People call me the Black Knight.

Medusa: And I am called Medusa.

Darkness: Ok, now that we know everyone's name, let's get down to business. Someone named Light. I need your help defeating her and collect all the crystals.

Medusa: But that doesn't explain why you need us.

Darkness: Also Light is gathering heroes to defeat us, and if I'm correct, she is taking people from your worlds to stop us.

Ganondorf: That Fariy Boy.

King Dedede: That Kirby.

Andross: Fox McCloud

Black Knight: The boy with the two handed sword.

Medusa: The Angel.

Darkness: Well, I see you all want you foes to die. So, do you all agree on defeating them.

Ganondorf: I'm in.

King Dedede: This should be interesting.

Andross: I haven't had fun in a while.

Black Knight: hhmmm Interesting.

Medusa: This should be fun.

Darkness: Excellent.

Bowser: Hey Darkness, can I ask you something.

Darkness: What is it Bowser.

Bowser: Light has 10 heroes, we only have 5 villians, why couldn't you get more.

Darkness: Obviously, my power hasn't returned to me fully, while Light probably has more power then me right now. We may have a disadvantage right now, but don't worry, all my power will return soon enough. For now, we just have to settle with these 5.

Bowser: Fine (Mario, I will defeat you, I will have princess Peach.)

To be continued…

Next chapter: Chapter 3, The Plan


	4. Chapter 3

Nintendo Dissidia

Sorry guys, I got caught up in school work again and haven't been able to update and it's a bit short to, sorry =[. So here is the next chapter of Nintendo Dissidia, enjoy.~Blade4995

Chapter 3: The Plan

At the Mushroom Kingdom Castle, Mario, Luigi, and Light talk to each other.

Mario: Hey light, its been 24 hours, when are those other heroes going to arrive.

Light: Right now, look.

Off in the distance, 8 figures start to walk up on them.

Mario: I guess I spoke to soon.

One of the characters had a green tunic on, had blond hair, and was equipped with a sword and a shield. Another character looked like a fox while another one looked like a bird. Another character was a little pink puff ball, one of them was a little kid with a red baseball cap, one of them looked liked an angel, and the last two had blue hair, one had a long skinny sword while the other has a two handed sword but held it in one hand.

Light: I'm so glad all of you have arrived.

???: Our pleasure to be here Light, we came as soon as possible.

Luigi: So what are your names.

???: My name is Link, I am from the land of Hyrule.

???: I'm Fox McCloud, Leader of Team Starfox, and this is Falco, he is part of Team Starfox as the ace pilot.

Falco: Yo!

Kirby: Poyo

Mario: Uh…what did he say.

???: I don't now, but his name is Kirby, my name is Ness, nice to meet you.

???: I'm Pit.

Luigi: Like…armpit…

Pit: Please don't start with the armpit thing.

???: Anyway, my name is Marth, and this is Ike.

Light: I'm so glad that all of you could make it.

Ike: Ok first, we need to think of a plan.

Light: Well, there are Ten crystals and there's ten of you so…

Fox: Are you trying to say we should split up.

Light: Yes, but I recommend you all to go in twos because…

Falco: Come on, Darkness shouldn't be that hard.

Kirby: Poyo!

Ness: Yea…whatever the pink puff ball said.

Kirby:(unhappy) poyo.

Light: But you don't understand, Darkness' power is growing.

Mario: Light's right, we need calm down and think this through, legend has it

that the heroes tried fighting Darkness alone and failed, we must think this through.

Luigi: My brother is right, we have to think logical, I agree what Light said, why don't

we go in twos.

Ike: Fine with me, let's go then.

Marth: Wait Ike we need to think of our teams first..

Link: Ok, so Light, what are the teams.

Light: Ok, the teams are Mario and Link, Luigi and Ness, Falco and Marth, Ike and Kirby, and lastly Fox and Pit.

Pit: Sounds good to me.

Mario: All right everyone move out…(stomach growls) uh…but first lets have some…

Luigi: Mario, we are not having pasta.

Mario: Awww…

Link: Denied

Mario: Shut up fairy boy, at least I'm not wearing a skirt.

Link: Hey, I resent that, besides, all Hylians wear skirts.

Mario: Uh…I'm sure they don't.

Link: What?

Mario: I've been to Hyrule for vacation, they don't wear skirts.

Link: So…this whole time…I was the only one wearing a skirt…*sniff* I feel so…so…BAH forget it, let's just hurry up and get those crystals before Darkness and his minions get to them first.

Pit: Link's right, we have to go before they get there.

Light: Ok, Mario and Link, I can sense a crystal here in the Mushroom kingdom, I want you two to check it out, Luigi and Ness, I want you two to go to Onett to see if there is a crystal there, Falco and Marth, I want you two to go to the land of Akaniea to see if there's one there, Ike and Kirby, I want you two to go to Dream Land to see if there's one there, and Fox and Pit, I want you two to go to Corneria to see if there is one there.

Mario: All right everyone, LETS A GO!

Everyone: YEAH!!!

End of Chapter 3

Next Chapter: Chapter 4, The Mushroom Kingdom


End file.
